The Price of an Adventure
by Emoprincess30
Summary: After the events of Mortal Kombat X Raiden knew he would have to hide Shinnok's Amulet somewhere no one would ever find it. This time In Between realms. What he didn't expect was that three adventurous teens would find the amulet. What will happen to them, you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first fanfic i have ever wrote so i'm not sure where this is going, yet, though i do think i've got an idea. I am also not the best with grammer and spelling so feel to let me know if i made any mistakes. This takes place after Mortal Kombat X.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Prolouge: It was over, finally over. They had sealed Shinnok once more. With the amulet in his had Raiden knew he would have to hide it somewhere no one would ever find it again, but where. Raiden knew he could not hide it in Earthrealm again. It was not safe there. He thpught about hidding it in Outworld, but of course he was not sure if he could trust Kotal Kahn. All other remaining realms that he could hide the amulet in were either too obvious of a hiding place or he just couldn't trust them. Raiden thought for hours before he got an idea._

 _"Maybe i can hide it in between realms. That's the only place no one would ever look, if only i knew how", Raiden Said._

 _Suddenly he heard a voice behinde him._

 _"Raiden, there is a way. There is a cave hidden in the forest of Western Pennsylvania that has a door in it. A door that leads in between realms. There are only two ways in one is the entrance we speak of the other lies in Outworld. They both are out of the way. Of course you need to know the password to open the door.", said the Elder gods in unision._

 _"Elder Gods please you must tell me the password", Raiden pleaded_

 _"As you wish", they said._

 _The Elder gods whispered the Password to Raiden in a tone only he could hear. Then they disapeared just as soon as they apeared. Raiden knew what he had to do, he had to find that cave, so he ventured out. traveling for days on end through the forests of PA untill he came across a mysterious cave. He entered it only to find a dead end, but when he examined the wall he saw writing that said "Tür zu anderen Welten", in German which meant Door to other worlds. He made it to the right place. He Spoke the password and as he did the door opened. Everything was white, and glew brightly. The only thing that was there was a granite path that lead to a temple made of granite as well. Raiden walked down the path only stopping when the path ended. He looked around the temple. There were pillars that were at least 20 feet high. There were statues of the Elder gods, and in the center of the temple stood a pedastool. The perfect place to place Shinnoks amulet. Raiden rushed over to the pedastool and placed the amulet on it. Just as an extra percaution he placed a magical barrier around the amulet. Raiden the left the temple and the cave just as soon as he entered never to enter again. Never telling his friends where he hid it. What he didn't know that day was that Shinnoks amulet was not as safe as he though it was._

Chapter One: The Price of an Adventure

It was a Dark, Stormy, dreary day. Rain coming down in like Cats and Dogs, just the way Faith liked it. Unlike most girls her age Faith liked to read, and play video games. She never quite fit in with the others down to the way she looked. Faith had long light brown hair. Her hair so straight that she couldn't do much with it. Faith wore glasses which made her look even more like a nerd. In fact Faith wasn't very girly at all, at heart she was a tomboy. She would never wear a dress or skirt unless she absolutely had to and almost always wore her combat boots. Faith always seemed to have trouble making friends too, every time she made a new one they ditched her because they thought she was too wierd. At least she had Two loyal friends. They were very close too her and always seemed to be there. Unfortunately for Faith She didn't want bugged by her best freinds at this moment. All she wanted to do was go home so she could play a new game she got for Christmas, "Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon."

Faith felt someone poke her.

"Hey Faith! Do you want to go on an adveture with me. I found this really cool cave and i was hoping you would explore it with me."

Faith turned around to see a tall girl with long Blonde curly hair stainding behinde her. It was her best Freind Dawn.

"Dawn, did you have to yell. I'm right next to you.", Faith complained

" Oh sorry, i forgot. Anyway you want to go with me.", Dawn asked.

" Not really, i mean have you looked outside. It's pouring. We'll get a cold if we are out there too long. Besides i was hoping i could play my new game.", Faith said.

Dawn slouched as she procceded to give Faith her pouty face. Faith can't resist that face. Exspecially when her blue eyes begin to twinkle.

"Fine, i guess my game can wait. Besides what could possibly go wrong.", Faith said.

"YAY, I'll go get Yoshi!" Dawn Yelled as she got out of her seat.

"Dawn sit your butt down, the bell has not rung yet. Don't make me give you detention.", Yelled the teacher.

"Sorry, i got too excited Mr. Alexander.", Dawn pouted

The whole class began to laugh as Dawn sat back down in her seat red from embarrassment.

The pair sat quietly watching the clock go tick, tock, tick, tock untill finally the bell rang.

Faith and Dawn ran through the hallway in search of their friend Yoshi, pushing through the crouds of people. There he was standing in their usual meeting spot. His Dark brown hair soaked from the rain.

"Come on slow poke", Dawn said as she yanked Yoshi.

"Dawn where are we going!", Yoshi shouted.

"On an Adventure, duh", Dawn replied.

They all ran through the town untill they reached Dawn's house. They went through her back yard and entered the woods behind it. They kicked rocks, and trecked through mud untill they reached this cave in the middle of no where.

They entered the dark, dreary cave with nothing to light the way but a dimly light phone. They trecked deeper and deeper into the cave untill they couldn't see the entrance any more. The three kept going as the cave got darker. They were about to give up because it was getting to dark, but they hit a dead end.

" Seriously, you got my Batman hoodie soaked for this," Faith shouted.

"No look at the wall there is writing on it. I know it is in German but i can't read it. You can though. Translate please.", Dawn explained

Faith walked over to the wall with her phone in hand, the writing was faint but she could read it.

"Tür zu anderen Welten, it means door to other worlds.", Faith told the others.

"So, this is a door. There must be a way to open it. Look to see if there is a place you can put a key in." said Yoshi.

They examined the wall looking for a key sized hole in it. there was nothing.

" How do we open it then", Yoshi asked?

They thought for a moment untill Dawn came up with an idea.

"Faith maybe you can use magic to open the door. You are a witch after all.", Dawn told the others.

"No Dawn, we can't use magic to solve all of our problems. You don't use your telekenisis on a daily basis, nor do i use my cryomancy, why should we ask Faith to use her powers when we don't use ours, Besides if it was sealed with magic it probably means it should stay closed.", Yoshi said.

" Ya, but we are on an adventure.", Dawn whined.

"hmm... the seals put on this door are old magic and have grown very weak. I should be able too open it very easily.", Faith said.

"Yay, our adventure will continue.", cheered Dawn.

"No, please don't open it.", begged Yoshi.

It was too late Faith had already began chanting the spell "aperuerit ianuam introibo solvere signacula eius", over and over and over again untill the door opened.

When the door opened all they saw was white. They looked around and saw an old granite path that had cracked from age, that lead to a temple that had begun to fall over.

"Come, on, let's go.", Faith and Dawn said in unision.

"Wait, Look at the path , all cracked. Let me fix that", Yoshi said as he proceeded to make the the path ice.

"Just go slowly so you don't slip", Yoshi explained.

" Hey Elsa, i thought you weren't going to use your powers today.", Faith joked.

"Haha, very funny", Yoshi said sarcastically.

The three slowly walked along the path untill they reached the temple. A fallen pillar blocked their path.

"Oooh i'll move it.", Dawn said in excitement.

Dawn then lifted the pillar up with her mind.

Faith, Dawn, and Yoshi, stepped foward a bit before they examined their surroundings. They saw a mysterious pillar with something sitting on top of it. The three race over to see what it was.

"It's amulet.", Dawn said.

"Cool we found some treasure.", Faith exclaimed

"Umm... We should leave it here.", Yoshi whispered.

"No way, it's treasure. We can't just leave it.", Faith whinned.

"Here, Yoshi it's yours. I'm sorry for being a pain", Dawn sheepishly said.

"Ya, me too." Faith told him

"I don't want it though.", Yoshi complained

"Take it.", Dawn told him as she handed him the amulet.

"Don't worry,what could possibly go wrong. now lets get going." said Faith.

Yoshi hesitantly followed Dawn, and Faith out of the cave. He felt like they were meddling with things that were above them.

 **What do ya think. I know Yoshi is kind of a stupid name but, I have reasoning for it. I forgot to mention this before but if you have any ideas let me know. I love new ideas and will try to include them if i can. ( it might take me a chapter or two to squease them in.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

Chapter 2: Voices

About a week had passed since Faith, Dawn, and Yoshi found the amulet. Nothing much had happened since then. They promised that they would never speak of it again and that was that. Yoshi was the only one who noticed something strange. At night when he was alone he began to hear sounds coming from it. A sound that sounded human. Yoshi told no one since he had promised to keep quiet about it.

This night however the voice grew louder. Loud enough that he could make out what it was saying.

" _Free me child, you will be rewarded."_

"Huh, who are you", Yoshi asked fearfully.

There was no response. Yoshi thought that he was hearing things and went back to sleep.

The next morning, things got strange. A mysterious group of people arrived over night looking for something.

Yoshi grew nervous, he knew they should have left the amulet where it was. The amulet was all he could think of on the way to school. He had to know if they wanted it and what they were going to use it for. He lost concentration when Faith and Dawn appeared behind him.

"Good morning Yoshi.", Said Dawn And Faith in unision

"Uhh... ya good morning.", Yoshi said in a nervous tone.

"what's wrong", Dawn said.

"Just worried that's all", said Yoshi.

"About what", Faith questioned.

"Well you see, i know i promised not to talk about it but the Amulet we found. Voices are coming from it, and that's not all i think those strange people are after it.", Yoshi explained.

"Stop worrying, everything is all right. you are probably just hearing things, and i doubt those people will want a stupid Amulet. See i'll ask one of them", Faith comforted

Faith walked over to one of the people. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi, i heard you were looking for something, and i was wondering what you were looking for.", Faith said

"Huh, Oh hello missy, I'm Kano. I was hired by this person called D'vorah to find Shinnok's Amulet and return it to her. I was told that if I found anyone keeping it from her that i was supposed to kill he/she as well.", explained Kano.

"Oh, thanks. It was nice to meet you, but I've got to go to school now." said Faith nervously.

" Wait missy before you go, Do you know anything about the amulet.", Kano questioned.

"Oh no me I'm only 14. How would I know anything about about such things. I better get going, and don't call me missy. Bye.", Faith lied

Faith darted up the street trying to catch up to her friends. She just realized that they should never have gone into that cave. They had a price to pay. A price to pay for an adventure.

" So", Yoshi asked.

"You were right, they are after the amulet. We should have left it alone when you told us too. It was safe where it was. The worst part is that their was a magical barrier around it and i removed it before you guys grabbed it.", Faith apologized.

"There was a magical barrier around the amulet.", Dawn asked.

" Yes, there was, it was extremely weak so i only had to think about removing it for it to disapear.", Faith explained.

"Well we could give it to them. It will be safer with them right.", Yoshi told them.

"No, if we give it to them we will be killed, just meet me at midnight. The park is where we will meet. Yoshi, make sure you bring the amulet. " explained Faith as they entered the school.

Despite being in what seemed like a prision, school only lasted a few hours. Those few hours however seemed like an eternity. All they could think about is getting rid of the amulet. Despite all that, they managed to make it through one long day of school.

 **Midnight:** It had finally reached midnight. The time they all would meet in the park. The three quietly snuck out of their houses and ventured out into the dead of the night and only stopped when they reached the park.

"You bring it", Faith asked.

"Yup, i have it right here.", yoshi told Faith.

"This is how i will end all of our problems. I put it in a box sealed with magic. No one will know what is in it since we are the only ones here.",explained Faith.

"How do you know it will work", Dawn asked

"It just will, okay. Now Yoshi put the amulet in the box.", Faith told them

Yoshi placed the amulet in the box and Dawn closed it. Faith then began to chant words that sounded a lot like gibberish untill it was sealed permanatly.

"There, now i want you to take it home Yoshi. We could hide it somewhere, but i don't want to risk it being found, so i need you to hold on to it." Told Faith.

"Okay, I'll keep it, but only if you want me too.", Yoshi whinned.

So the three walked off in the dark of the night, feeling releived. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

 **That's it for this chapter. Remember feel free to let me know if you have any ideas. I'm sorry, Sub zero, and Scorpion and all the others will end up in the story starting next chapter, Yay.**

 **Finally i'm working on a two new character. i can't tell you much right now except that one is going to be a bad guy and one will be a good guy. okay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before i start the next chapter, i want to know if i should continue this fic. I know that this is my first one, but i'm not sure if there are people that like it or not. Be honest**

Faith woke up early the next morning to someone knocking at the door. She tried to ignore who ever it was but they just wouldn't leave. When Faith finally opened the door she met what she thought was a crazy old man.

"Hello, I am Raiden. God of thunder and Protector of Earthrealm.", Raiden said.

"Umm.. Ok? Are you lost or something?", Faith asked

"No, not at all.", Raiden told Faith.

"Then, why are you here, it's 5 in the morning on a Saturday. I was trying to sleep.", Faith complained

"A friend of mine in Special Forces told me that you and your friends were seen late at night in the park with something that looked a lot like the Amulet we are looking for.", Raiden explained.

Faith was very irritated with the man who called himself Raiden. He was spying on her. At the same time though she couldn't help but be concerned. He seemed like he was going crazy, like he should be in the hospital or something.

"Are you alright. Do i need to take you home.", Faith asked in a concerned tone.

"What, no. I just want to know if you have the amulet or not.", Raiden exclaimed.

"I don't have the amulet, now please go or i'm going to call the police.", Faith yelled.

She then slammed the door behind her and went back to bed for a couple of hours.

When she got up the first thing she did was text her friends to let them know that, the military was on to them to, and they needed to meet at 1. Faith then got a shower, got dressed and went to see the new Star Wars to pass some time.

As it grew closer to one she felt like she was being watched. Someone was there, she just knew it. Faith searched the house. No one was there.

Faith just ignored that feeling and opened the window to let in some fresh air. It wasn't until then that she realized she really was being watched. Faith looked outside and saw the same man she meet earlier that morning.

 _I thought i told him to leave. He is such a stalker,_ Faith thought.

"I told you to leave my property earlier Raiden.", Faith said angrily.

"I can't leave until you can prove that you you don't have the Shinnok's Amulet.",Raiden told her.

"I don't care about the stupid amulet you're looking for. All I want you to do is to get the fuck out",Faith screamed.

Her friends were staring at her, along with all of the neighbors. None of them had ever heard her swear before.

"I'll just go then", Raiden said.

Raiden then teleported away, putting everyone in awe even more.

"Who was that", Dawn asked.

"Some crazy guy who thinks he is a god. His name is Raiden. None of that matters right now ", she told them.

"Okay, everyone go on with your lives. You saw nothing.", Dawn shouted.

Dawn then used her telekinesis to make all of the neighbors forget about the incident. The three then walked into Faith's house.

"You wanted us to come here because the military is on us. Why is that a bad thing.", Dawn questioned.

"Don't you get it. If the military is onto us that means we might disappear without a trace. Poof gone.", Faith explained.

"Oh no, That's not good. What do we do.", Yoshi cried

"It's very simple. We need to disappear without a trace before they find us.", said Faith

"Okay, but are you sure about this. We might just end up causing more problems.",Yoshi told them in an unsure manner.

"Nah, i'm sure as long as Dawn is in.", Faith reassured.

"I'm in. Let's do this.", Dawn exclaimed.

"Ok if you say so. Just one problem, who is going to drive.", Yoshi asked.

"Don't worry i got us covered. My friend Alex will drive. He's old enough.", Faith explained.

"We leave tonight. Meet me at my house ok. Make sure you bring plenty of food an clothes. Yoshi bring the box too", Dawn told the others.

"Alright, I guess i'll see you tonight.", Yoshi said.

"Bye, see you. Make sure you're prepared.", Faith yelled.

"Bye.",Yoshi and Dawn said in unision as they left the house.

 **That's the end of this chapter. We'll get to see Sonya and Cassie next chapter, along with a few other characters,Yay! As always feel free to let me know if you have any ideas. I'll try to work them in if i can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape gone wrong

**Hello, again. You can see i've decided to continue the story. I really appriciate the support and want to thank you. It really means a lot to me. Before i would like to let you know it may be a couple weeks untill i get another chapter up, beacuse once i start school again on Monday i'll have to start prepping for Mid-Terms. Once they are out of the way i'll have a new chapter up about once a week. Thats why i decided to make this chapter longer than usual to make it up to you guys. Also, Happy be-lated New Years!**

 **One more thing before i go. This chapter will contain a flashback so to save everyone from confusion i am going to call the flashback Dawn, Past Dawn, and present Dawn just Dawn.**

It was about 10:30. Dawn was frantically running around her room trying to decide what to pack and what not to pack.

 _"Should, i bring a sweater. No, i wont need it if we go somewhere warm. What if we go further north. It will be really cold and i'll wish i had it then. Wait no i can just bring a jacket if it gets cold. Then, again what if we go to Alaska or North Dakota, or maybe even Canada. It might get really cold. Should i bring it? You know what i'll bring it and another one just in case.",_ Dawn thought.

Then Dawn grabbed two sweaters out of her closet and crammed them into her bag along with her favorite yellow jacket and boots. Dawn was double checking everything she had to make sure she was prepared to run away forever.

"Jeans: Check. Several T-Shirts: Check. Sweaters: Check, Shorts: Check, a hat: Check, Hair brush: Check, Socks: Check, a Skirt: Check, Knife: Check, Flashlight: Check... I almost forgot to pack food.", Dawn said.

Dawn tipped toed down stairs making sure not to wake her parents up. If they knew the trouble she had gotten in to she would be grounded for life, literally. In reality she didn't have to worry about her Dad she could use her telepathy to make him go back to sleep. It was her mom she would have to worry about. Unlike her dad her mom had telepathy alowing her to protect her mind from being controlled. What was worse was that her mothers telekenisis was stronger than hers. Only a little but just enough that she could make Dawn tell the truth when she knew she was not being honest.

That was all she thought about as she slowly, and carefully went down the stairs. As Dawn reached the final step she heard someone that someone was awake upstairs. Dawn saw a shadow just down the hall. It grew bigger and bigger as it went down the hall.

 _"Crap, I've been caught. Please not be mom, please not be mom.",_ Dawn thought as she walked backwards.

Slowly a figure started to imerge from the darkness. As it crept closer she could make out a figure of a little boy. Only about 8 years old.

"You're gonna run away aren't you, Dawn. You can't leave me here alone. You're my only friend, Dawn.", said the little boy.

"Damien, thank goodness. I thought you were mom. Could you go back to bead for me.", Dawn asked.

"No, you're gonna run away. All beacause of whatever is in the box. I can't let that happen.I won't let it happen.",Damien cried.

A tear ran down Damien's cheek as he started to cry. Slowly Dawn started to regret leaving her family behind. All she knew will be gone, after tonight. She will be leaving the loving caring family that will always love her no matter what. She had to leave though. It was the only way Dawn would be able to protect her family from the military, and the mysterious man who calls himself Kano.

Dawn grabbed Damien and began to hug him.

"Shh, you will be fine I promise. I love you very much Damien, that is why i am leaving you. I can't let you get hurt because of my stupid actions. One day i will come back. I just need to disapear for now so you, mom, and dad don't get hurt.", Dawn whispered.

"Don't you remember Dawn. Don't you remember the promise you made.", Damien sobbed.

Damien placed his hand on Dawn's head as all their surroundings changed. Then Damien was gone.

 _Dawn looked around. She was at the Elementary School play ground. It was the first day of 6th grade and Damien's first day of kindergarten. It was hot and humid, Dawn layed down on the grass along with her old friend Summer. It was the last year she got to spend with her one and only friend at the time. Summer was going to move at the end of the school year, and Dawn wanted to spend as much time with her as she could._

 _"So, what do you want to do.", Past Dawn asked._

 _"Nothing, really. It's to hot out.",Summer replied._

 _"I know, days like this make me want to go to sleep.",Past Dawn said._

 _Dawn watched in amazement from a distance. She was going to be able to see her friend one last time. She would have the chance to tell her somethings she should have told Summer before they parted._

 _"Hey, Summer. You have no idea how happy i am to see you. I've missed you a lot since you moved to Vancover. Hey, Summer can you hear me.",Dawn shouted._

 _Summer did not respond. She just continued talking to the Past Dawn._

 _"Dawn, this is just a memory. They can't hear or see you.", Damien said._

 _Suddenly Summer got up and pointed, at some kindergardeners playing in the play ground. They were teasing a boy for some reason._

 _"Dawn, isn't that your brother.", Summer asked._

 _"Yeah, but why are they teasing him. He is a really nice boy if you get to know him.", Past Dawn answered._

 _Summer and Past Dawn suddenly started running down the hill. Dawn quickly followed._

 _"Why are you so weird Damien.", One kindergardener teased._

 _"Aren't you gonna say something,you freak.", said another kindergadenter_

 _"Hey guys, i bet that little Damien is gonna get us with his mind powers.", taunted another._

 _"Oooh, so scary. I'm terrified. Mind powers. He must be crazy.",said the Kindergardeners in unision._

 _Past Dawn walked up to the kindergardeners._

 _"Leave my brother alone,you little brats. now scam",Dawn yelled._

 _All the kindergardeners ran off intimidated by the 6th grader. Past Dawn looked down to see Damien crying. She placed her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Are you all right.",Dawn asked._

 _"No, i don't have any friends, Dawn. They all think i'm crazy.",Damien sobbed._

 _"I'll be your friend.",Dawn comforted._

 _"Really, and will you promise me that you will always be there for me", Damien asked._

 _"I promise.", Dawn replied._

Suddenly, everything fadded back into the kitchen that they were standing in.

"That was two years ago. You've kept you're promise so far, but you'll break your promise if you leave me.",Damien told Dawn.

"I know, but I'm still going to be here for you. It will just be from a distance. Do you understand.",Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but I saw the future Dawn. If you run away you'll end up in a lot more trouble.", Damien told Dawn.

"Mom told you that you're not suposed to tamper with the visions you see. Even if they only one out come. If you do, you might cause even more problems.", Dawn lectured.

"I understand, I'm just gonna go to bed. Bye Dawn, hopefully we'll se each other soon.", Damien whispered.

Damien quickly disapeared down the hall before Dawn could respond. Dawn continued what she was doing. She opened the cabinet and grabbed lots of caned food, some fruits from the fridge, and some water bottles, and put them into the other bag. Now all she had to do was wait for the others to arrive.

That didn't take very long though. Suddenly a van pulled up. She heard Faith talking to Alex. Dawn walked outside with her head down. She wasn't sure if she could do this. What made things worse was that Alex was emo, which intimidated her a lot. He had the most emo hair style you can imagine, died black as well. He had tattoes on his arms and nose piercing. He was very intimadating. Yet for some reason he looked familiar, and she couldn't figure out why.

Out of nowhere Yoshi appeared as well. They were all here.

"So, this is your friend Faith." Yoshi said.

"A friend. You seriously didn't tell them.", Alex questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, you ran away before i was friends and i might of forgot to mention you.", Faith told him.

"Wait as second, are you two dating. How did i not know this.",Dawn yelled.

"Ewww, gross. She is my sister. Why would you think that.", Alex yelled.

"Wait a second aren't you, Alex Key the lead singer of Death of Silence.", Yoshi asked.

"Yes, i am now get in. It's going to be a long drive to get to California.", Alex said.

Yoshi and Dawn got into the van, looking out the window as they drove away from the town they all knew and loved.

"Faith, aren't you going to miss your parents.",Dawn asked.

"Dawn, you've seem to forget that my parents are dead. Alex is my only family.",Faith replied.

After that no one spoke. All the three did was look out of the vans window watching cars go in the opposite direction for about 20 minuets. It wasn't untill Alex spoke that the silence was broken.

"So, what did you guys do to have to disapear in a hurry.", Alex asked.

The three told Alex what happened and that they were wanted by the military, and some mysterious group of people.

"Oh, i see. Never thought my sister would do anything like that, but that doesn't matter now. Your all here to escape your past and i'm going to help you do that.", Alex told the others.

Alex continued to drive for about five more minuets untill he was stopped by a guy in uniform.

"Hello sir. What can i do for you on this fine evening.", Alex asked nervously.

"We would like to inspect your car. We are looking for three teens. We were told that they would try to leave town tonight, and we can't let that happen.", The man said.

"Well, you see. My car can't be inspected right now, beacuse i have to be in California in a couple days for a concert. If you inspect my car I'm bound to be late.", Alex said.

"Well, you see i don't care if you have to be somewhere. I'm here to do my job, and right now i need to inspect your car.", said the man

"Well, okay. Just let me get a few things out of here first.", Alex replied.

Alex turned around pretending to grab some items, and then he turned around and punched the man in the face. Then, he punched him again, and again untill he was out cold. He the turned towards the steering wheel and put the keys back in the car. He was about to drive away when the man stood up punched him in the face knocking Alex out cold.

"Oh, boy you guys are going to be in a lot of trouble.", The man said looking at Yoshi, Dawn, and Faith.

That was the last thing they remembered before everything went black. When they woke up they were in a dimly light room. No windows, and only one door that was beyond their reach. They were handcuffed to the wall. No matter how much they struggled they wouldn't be able to escape. It was all over.

Dawn could hear a voices just outside the door. They were having a conversation about them.

"Were you able to identify the teens Jonny", Sonya asked.

"Only one of them. The oldest one, his name is Alex Key.", Jonny replied.

"The same one that attacked Jax. The stange thing is he had nothing to do with this, but he still attacked Jax. He was even taking them out of town. Alex must know one of them somehow.", Sonya told him.

"Sonya, do you want me to see if the teens are awake.", Jax asked.

"No, not you. I'm still mad at you for attacking Alex.", Sonya told Jax.

"They were going to get away.", Jax told Sonya.

"Your orders were to not attack them. Lets send in Sub Zero", Sonya ordered.

The three stared at the door all thinking the same thing, what are we going to do.

 **Once again I would like to thank you guys. Like, always feel free to let me know if you have any ideas. Before I leave you I have a question for you: What should i do with Damien? Should he just be in this chapter or do you think he'll be important to the story later on? I asking because I'm afraid there will be too many OCs if Damien becomes a part in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everybody! Mid- Terms are over which means I can write more and an English project I had to do just before Mid-Terms. I had this chapter done a couple of days ago, but the internet went out. (Noooo!) I just got it back. I almost though I was going to go insane. Any way I present you the next chapter. As long as things go as planned I will update weekly from now on. Yay!** **. Hope I didn't take too long.**

Yoshi could hear the footsteps grow louder and louder. Anxiously he waited to see what this mysterious man who was called sub zero would do. What was he going to do? Was he going to torture Yoshi and his friends? Honestly he didn't really want to find out.

Yoshi began to thrash back and forth hoping he could find away to escape. He pulled on the handcuffs that kept him near the wall. He wasn't strong enough to break them. Suddenly he remembered an old trick his mother taught him. She told him that he could break the hand cuffs with is powers. His powers would make the metal so cold it would shatter like glass.

Unfortunately, he came up with that idea too late. The man had already entered the room.

Sub Zero turned on the lights. He then did the unexpected. Sub zero took the handcuff off the three.

"I'm sorry we had to put you in a prison like this one. You wouldn't have come with us any other way. Right now we need you to talk. If you do I might be allowed to let you out." Sub Zero said.

The three looked up at the man in awe. This is the last thing they possibly expected to happen. They weren't sure if they could trust him though. He acted friendly towards the, almost too friendly. They were in a military base, being held in a prison. Why was he being so nice?

"Why are you treating us so nicely? We are your prisoners. Shouldn't you be interrogating us, ninja guy.", Faith questioned.

"You would be interrogated if this were some ordinary division of the military. This is Special Forces. They run differently than the rest of the Military. Now will you answer some questions for us.", Sub Zero asked.

"Fine, but I don't get why you kidnapped us.", Dawn said.

The three answered the questions without objection. They wanted out, and they wanted out quickly. Even if it meant they would have to tell them everything they knew about what happened. Luckily they were only asked questions about their personal life.

Even though they were easy questions to answer Yoshi could tell Faith was annoyed. She never liked telling people about her personal life. She never told people about her feelings. In a way Faith was a volcano just waiting to erupt.

When they were done Sub Zero left the door open.

"You can look around but don't leave the base. Also, please call me Kuia or Sub Zero, not ninja guy.", Sub Zero said.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick with ninja guy.", Faith said.

Sub Zero sighed as he left the room.

When he was gone Yoshi remembered his mom tell him about that person. She told him that Sub Zero was part of the Lin Kuei. Yoshi's mother knew him. Apparently before he was born his mother was part of the Lin Kuei. She knew Kuia. Yoshi wasn't sure how well they knew each other.

All this thinking however raised a new question in Yoshi's mind. Why did his his mother leave the Lin Kuei. Sadly, those questions he had would never be answered. His mom died in a car accident years ago. When she died he was left with his step father and Yoshi's step father knew just as much about the Lin Kuei as he did.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. I typed it during Mid-Terms and I decided I wasn't going to add more to this one. There will be more to the next one though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is an experiment. I wrote all if the previous chapters in third person point of view. Then I wondered how my story would turn out if I wrote it in first person point of view instead. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I want to see how it goes and if it turns out well I will most likely write the rest of it in first person, maybe even re write the first few chapters when I have time. Don't worry though if I do change the point of view I will change between characters during different chapters. Since I feel Yoshi is under developed so far this chapter will follow him.**

 **Yoshi**

I spent the last few hours wandering around the base. There was so much to see in it. The facility was so high tech it almost seemed surreal. As I walked around I saw holograms, fancy computers, and so much more. There were even things that I had never even seen before. Despite this place being so nice it was like a maze. I lost Dawn and Faith within a few minutes. Faith probably went to learn some things about Area 51 knowing her, and Dawn probably went looking for an adventure. What made things worse was that I hadn't even seen Alex at all. It kind of worries me. Who knows what they could be doing to him. For all I know he could be locked up in a prison for life all because he provided transportation for us. It couldn't be that bad though, right? They were willing to let us out even after all the trouble we had caused. That doesn't really matter right now though. I need to find the others. Who knows what trouble they have gotten themselves into. I started to wander around the seemingly never ending hallways. Corridor after corridor, turn after turn, they were nowhere to be found. I entered this one room that said do not enter. It was dimly lit, and a ton of radioactive material was lying around. They weren't there either. I kept walking around the base until I came across another door. It read:

 _Prison, prisoners inside. Stay Alert!_

Maybe they are in here. I pushed the door open, and looked inside. There were doors with bars on the windows. The doors were locked shut and the only way you could open them is if you had an access card. The corridor was eerily quiet. No one made a sound at all. It was as if no one was in there at all. I entered the room and walked slowly down the hall. From what I could see neither Faith nor Dawn were in here. Then out of the blue I hear someone whisper to me.

"Hey, kid what the hell. How did you get out?", he asked me.

"Who are you, where are you", I replied nervously

"It's me, Alex. They have me locked up in a cell here.", Alex whispered.

"Why are you in there? They let us out of our cells.", I told Alex.

"That doesn't matter right now. You need to let me out of here. Go find an access card. Steal one if you have too.", Alex told me.

"I don't know. My mother taught me that honesty was the most important thing in life, besides stealing isn't right.", I argued.

"Do I look like I care. I am begging you. You need to get me out of here.", Alex pleaded.

"Ok, alright. I'll be back in a bit."

Then I walked off. As I left the room I felt guilty. Honestly I didn't want to steal. Alex was stuck in there though. I had to do it. All though we just met he was a friend and friends are supposed to be loyal. Maybe I didn't have to steal an access card. I could always ask Sonya to let him out. I will have put up a good argument though. As I headed towards the main room, I thought about what I was going to say. I walked down the corridors, I did before. I got lost a couple times but that didn't matter. When I finally made it to the main room I walked in slowly to make sure he wasn't interrupting any meetings.

"Yoshi, why are you here? Is there anything you need?", Sonya Asked

"General Blade I would like to know if you would let Alex Key go.", I asked.

"Let him go, are you crazy. ", Sonya shouted.

At that moment Faith and Dawn walked in the room. I assume they heard the conversation because they jumped right into the argument.

"General you have to let him go. It is all my fault he is here. I asked him to drive us.", Faith explained.

"Besides, He had nothing to do with it. It was just us three.", Dawn told them.

By then I had just realized there were other people in the room. Jonny, Sub Zero, Raiden, and a couple others were also in the room with us. Sonya and Jonny then exchanged looks. They appeared to know something that we did not.

"Sonya, are we going to tell them.", Jonny asked.

"Yes we will. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but Alex was hired by Kano, a member In a group called The Black Dragon. He was going to take you three to Kano, and when he got a hold of you three he was going to kill you.", Sonya said in a sad tone.

"What no, my brother would never do anything like that.", Faith shouted

"I'm afraid he would Faith.", Raiden told Faith.

"Faith, are you ok.", Dawn asked.

"Just leave me alone.", Faith cried.

I watched as Faith stormed out of the room. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. It must have been hard for her to take all that in. I'm not sure if Faith will accept the truth or not.

 **Well, what do you guys think? Tell me what if you'd like me to continue the rest of it like this or go back to the way I did it before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really need to make it a habit to update more often. I won't promise anything this time though. School is almost done so I should have plenty of time to write. Some of you are probably out of school already if you still do school (Not fair). I hope that you all will have a wonderful summer. Now about the last chapter, I rushed that one in some of my spare time. If I have to be honest now that I read it I don't like it. I take no pride in it what so ever, which I very unlike me who takes pride in what I have wrote most of the time. That is why I have deleted the last chapter. Hopefully you understand. This one is going to be last chapter re done. I still haven't quite figured out how to do a chapter in Alex's POV yet so it is going to be Faith instead. Eventually I will manage to get a chapter In Alex's POV. If you're wondering why I am having trouble with Alex it's really because I have never done a character that is going to be quite like Alex. I have made villains before they have all been one dimensional and don't have very much too their personality besides their evil traits. I don't really want him to be like that. I want Alex too have other sides too his personality and have traits that contradict each other. When I first thought him I thought this would be an easy task for me. Surprisingly it wasn't though. These contradicting traits made it actually very difficult to write. Every tried to make a chapter in his POV it was almost as if Alex was two different people. His personalities contradicted too much. That's not really what I wanted. I wanted both sides to his personality to kind of blend together. I guess they would contradict yet complement each other at the same time. I think I need to find a balance between the two sides of his personality that I haven't yet found. If anyone had any ideas that would help me get a chapter out in Alex's POV I would be very glad to hear them. That's why I haven't had a chapter up in a while. I have been trying though. For now we will just stick with Yoshi, Dawn, and Faith's POV. I guess I can't make you guys wait forever. Here's umm Chapter 7 re written in Faith's POV.**

On a normal day I would never do this but today was different. I just couldn't be in front of everybody. No matter how much my friends could comfort me they could never bring back what was lost today. I lost him. It's hopeless because there is no way I could save him. Alex has past the point of no return and I wasn't able to save him.

Yoshi and Dawn probably thought that I didn't know that I had no clue that Alex had joined the Black Dragon. The truth is I knew the whole time I just choose to believe that he wasn't the monster that he really is. I still don't believe that he is a monster either. I know that there is a side too him that is sweet and loving. As he grew older it started to get buried deep inside of him. I don't know what that man did too him but whatever he practically got rid of that good side of Alex.

I could have prevented this when I was little. If I could only change the past.

" _Hey Alex, I brought you some flowers.", Young Faith said._

" _Thank sis.", Alex said._

 _Alex sat the flowers down on the porch. The two then proceeded to run around the back yard together. They ran and they ran for hours it seemed. They did that every day too. One day things changed though. A strange man called Kano came too visit. He said that he was going to adopt some children. The children were then going to get to travel a lot and help others._

" _Come on hurry up, Don't you want to get adopted.", said one orphan_

 _All the orphans lined up as the Kano looked at them and choose some of them to go with him. Alex was one of them._

" _Hey I'm his sister you've gotta take me too or you can't take him." , Young Faith told him._

" _Faith, sweet heart don't be selfish."_

" _Sorry kid I don't have room for you. I've got to take your brother though. I'll come back for you some other time.", Kano said._

" _Oh ok.", Faith said sadly._

Shortly after that Kano left with all the orphans he choose including Alex. I didn't see Alex after that either. Occasionally I would get a message from him telling me what he was doing. He didn't lie either he told me all of the stuff about his training; he told me what The Black Dragon was doing as well.

When I was younger I didn't think too much of it either. It wasn't until I got older that I realized that the black dragon was a criminal organization.

"You act like Kano never came back. He did, you had me though and I made sure you didn't go with him.", A voice said.

I screamed so loud that my voice echoed across the walls. I hadn't heard from her in a while which was why I got scared.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that Lila." , I told her.

"Oh I know. I just don't care. Besides you need to talk to someone and who knows you better than me. I've known you ever since your brother got taken away. That's longer than Dawn and Yoshi have known you.", Lila told me.

" What do I do? My brother is pretty much gone. I love my friends but I know they won't understand. They just blame me for all of this.", I said anxiously.

" It is true that if you told them they might blame you. You were really young when it all happened. It's hard to blame children for crimes too.", Lila replied.

"Wait, are you implying that it is my fault.", I cried.

"Maybe… maybe not. I can't tell you that." She said.

"Uggh, you are awful at giving advice. ", I yelled.

"Calm down. I think you should take a break from this whole thing for a bit.", Lila said grinning.

"Are you sure. Won't the others notice I'm gone.", I questioned.

" Don't worry about it. Now follow me.", Lila commanded.

I watched as Lila created a portal that lead to the same place we would hang out as kids. I was kind of reluctant but to be honest I did need a break. Besides what harm could leaving for a day or two cause?

 **That's it for this chapter. I would like to thank you guys for being patient. I should have next chapter up really soon. Hopefully I will figure out how to write a chapter in Alex's POV. I have question for you guys who or what do you think Lila is? I'm curious to see what you'll come up with. I never really gave you much detail about her mostly because I think that since Lila has known Faith for so Faith won't really be thinking about what Lila looks like. I guess I am going to leave it all up to your imaginations for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is in Dawns POV.**

After Faith stormed off I didn't see her the whole evening, no one did. We know she went into a janitor closet and locked herself in there. She never came out. Raiden and several others tried talking to her. Faith didn't respond. Sonya told me not to worry about it. I can't help but worry though. I know Faith very well despite only knowing her for a few years. I know she isn't taking it very lightly.

I was the only one to notice this but her expression didn't seem to show shock at all. It was like she knew the whole time that Alex was bad and choose to believe otherwise.

If this was the case Faith is likely to blame herself. That is how she works. The worst part is that she wouldn't admit to blaming herself for Alex joining the Black Dragon. She hides that side of herself with layers of stubbornness, humor, and kindness. If was upset really upset she wouldn't talk to anyone about it.

I can't even use my telekinesis to talk to her either. Faith figured out away to use magic to block people out of her mind. Not that I particularly want to be in her mind. It's probably a scary place after all.

"Yoshi, Dawn. Come out of your rooms. We've made some dinner." , Sonya yelled.

"Ok. Just a minute.", I yelled back.

Sonya decided to let us stay here and gave us rooms to sleep in. They aren't that bad though I think my room needs a personal touch. It was really nice of her to let us stay here.

I walked out of my room and shut the door. Instead of going to where everyone was eating I decided to go and visit Faith real quick just to make sure she didn't want to eat.

So I walked down the hall towards the closet Faith had locked herself in. I heard nothing at first. When I listened closer I heard some whispering from inside the closet. It suddenly stopped when I was about to knock on the door. It almost sounded like there were two people in there. That was impossible though since Faith was the only one who went in there.

 _Knock Knock_

"Faith I know your upset right now but Sonya just told me that there is dinner so you should come out cause I bet your hungry right now", I said.

There was no response.

"You're going to have to talk to someone at some point. Don't think that just because you locked yourself in a closet that means that you don't have to talk to people. Sonya told me that if you aren't out of there by tomorrow she is going to drag you out of there herself.", I told her getting slightly irritated.

Once again there was no response. Absolutely no sound was made. I couldn't even hear the sound of Faith's breathing. That's how quiet she was.

"Faith please talk to me. Were friends aren't we. You can tell me anything. Just please talk to me or better come out of the closet.", I said in an angry tone.

For the third time in a row Faith didn't respond which made my blood boil.

"Faith why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes. I know you, I know you are blaming yourself for what has happened but it won't get better until you talk to somebody.", I yelled.

Out of anger I accidentally punched a hole in the wall beside me. I might of lifted some things with my mind and threw them down the hall as well. After that I just slumped down on the floor and started to cry.

I never will understand why Faith has to be so frustrating at the worst times possible. Most days I can handle it but today is not one of those days.

I sat there for a couple minutes until I had calmed down. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't even realize that someone was watching me the whole time.

"You done now.", someone asked.

"Huh ,who are you, And yes I am done.", I told the man.

"I'm Kenshi Takahashi. I'm Takeda's father though I'm not quite sure if you've met him yet." , he said.

" No I haven't met him yet. I'll probably see him at dinner though.", I said.

"I see you've got telekinetic powers. How did you get them?" , Kenshi asked.

"You saw that?", I asked a little nervous.

"Yes I did. I've been here ever since you started trying to get your friend out of that closet." , he replied.

"You have. I should pay more attention to my surroundings before I go punching holes in walls." I replied trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"You probably should. I doubt General Blade will mind though." Kenshi told me.

"Why do you say that?", I asked.

"Well there are probably going to be plenty of more holes in wall depending on how everyone gets along.", He told me.

I didn't really understand what he meant. I'm pretty sure everyone would get along well. They appear to get along well at least.

I walked down the hall towards the dining room. Slowly I began to realize what he meant. I heard a lot of yelling and it wasn't the excited kind of yelling either. It was an angry kind of yelling.

While I was gone everyone started arguing with each other about the stupidest of things with the exception if Yoshi of course. He was just kind of sitting there awkwardly picking at his food not sure what to do.

"I see what you meant Kenshi", I said laughing.

I quietly sat down next to Yoshi and grabbed a plate. Tonight for dinner was steak. It tasted good. The only thing that ruined it was everyone bickering and yelling at each other. Other than that it was a nice dinner.

"Why on earth would you want to eat burnt steak. Its all charred and gross." Sub Zero yelled.

" Well I don't how anyone could possibly eat frozen raw steak. You know that stuff has diseases in it and stuff." Scorpion yelled even louder.

"Well I'm sorry you're not immune to food poisoning or whatever its called." Sub Zero shouted.

"Will you two shut the fuck up. You've been arguing about this for the last twenty minutes.", Sonya yelled pounding her fist on the table.

"Language. There are children present in the room.", Cassie teased.

"Hey I am not a child. I am a teenager. Get your facts straight." I yelled.

"Dawn please don't join the argument.", Yoshi pleaded.

"Fine, this isn't over though." I said.

"Yeah definitely a child.", Cassie replied.

For Yoshi's sake I didn't respond. On any normal day I would have loved continue the argument though. I'm kind of glad Faith wasn't here too. She'd probably get involved in the argument to.

" Do you think dinner is like this every night.", Yoshi asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. It would get annoying real quick.", I replied.

After that I said nothing to Yoshi since it was really hard to talk over all the yelling. After dinner Sonya told us to go to bed. I was tired so I fell asleep quickly.

 _I fell into a deep, deep sleep. The next thing I knew I was in a very familiar place, my home. I walked down the dark hall. Usually I would go up the stairs to my room but tonight I felt drawn to my little brother Damien's room._

 _I continued walking towards his room. I was surprised to see his door open. I quietly walked in. There he was my little brother fast asleep. Something wasn't right he was sleeping on the window still._

" _Damien are you still awake?", I asked._

" _Beware sister you are going to be in danger.", He replied._

" _What do you mean?", I asked._

" _You friend is in danger too. She has gone to place that she does not belong.", He whispered._

" _Where did Faith go? How did she get out? There isn't a way for her to leave without getting out of the closet.", I questioned._

" _With the help of an old friend she escaped and went to a special childhood place.", Damien told me._

" _Do you know where this childhood place is Damien?", I asked._

" _Stop interrupting me. I can't tell you where this childhood place is but it is out of our realm. Your friend Faith has gone to another realm although she would never admit to knowing that she did. You must find her before it is too late because creatures with ill intentions lurk not that far from where she went.", Damien replied._

" _What will happen to her if i can't find her?", I asked getting scared._

" _She will meet a very grim fate indeed."Damien said in a mischievous tone._

" _Damien your scaring me. Please stop it", I yelled._

" _Sister don't you love us?", He said creepily._

 _Damien then looked towards me. What I saw was the most horrifying thing a sister could see. Damien's eyes were pitch dark black as if there was nothing there and there was blood dripping out of his chest. Whatever I was seeing was not the Damien I knew._

" _You promised.", he said._

" _Damien. What happened to you.", I screamed horrified at the sight._

" _You promised.", he said again._

 _Then Damien made a knife appear out of nowhere and started walking towards me._

" _You promised", Damien said._

 _His voice sounded like it was two people at this point. Damien walked closer. I started to run but the door to his room shut and locked._

" _You promised.", Damien told me once more as he stepped towards me._

 _I panicked started pounding on the door hoping it would open. The only other option was to attack him. I couldn't do that though. Even though the person inside Damien's body isn't Damien it was his body and I didn't want to kill Damien._

 _I felt Damien grab my wrist. He turned me towards him._

" _You broke your promise. It's time for you to die.", Damien laughed._

 _He then drove the knife into my stomach and repeated that action several times as I slid down towards the floor blood gushing out of me. I could hear him laughing as everything faded away._

I suddenly was woke up by the alarm clock. It was 7:15. It was time to get out of bed. I was covered in sweat. That dream seemed so real. Just to make sure it wasn't real though I checked for stab wounds on my stomach.

I went over to the mirror in my room and lifted up my shirt enough to see my stomach. No stab wounds were there. There wasn't even a scratch left on my body.

I sat back down on my bed to process what had happened. I didn't even get a second to relax though because Sonya barged in yelling at me to get out of bed.

I assumed it was important so I followed her down the hall to the closet Faith was in.

I looked inside and she wasn't there. She had been long gone.

"How do you think she got away? Faith never knew any spells that could teleport her long distances.", Yoshi asked me.

"I think I have an idea of how she got out.", I said.

"You do. How do you think she got out?", Raiden questioned.

"Well I had this dream last night and this person told me that Faith had gone somewhere. He said that she had help from some friend and that friend took her to some other realm. That doesn't make sense but I didn't think any of it was real until I got up this morning.", I said a little nervous of what everyone would think.

"Hmm so she went to another realm possibly. We will have to check to make sure. There are so many realms she could have went to it will take a while.", Raiden said.

"Is there anything else about your dream that could help us.", Kenshi asked.

"No not really. In my dream the person said that she was going to be in danger so you're going to have to be quick about it.", I told them.

I didn't tell them the whole dream though. I was afraid that they might hurt my brother or go after my family if I did that. Even worse not take me seriously at all.

Everyone started to leave before they did I had to ask Sonya a very important question.

"Hey, Sonya I was wondering if I was allowed to visit my little brother.", I asked.'

"Sure go ahead. Why do you need to see him.", She asked.

"I haven't seen him in a couple days. He probably misses me.", I lied.

"While you're at it you should tell Yoshi that he can visit his family too.", She replied.

"That's very nice of you thanks.", I said very glad to see him.

"Dawn, just don't try and escape us ok.", She scolded me.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That one part where everyone was arguing that was my attempt to lighten up the mood a bit before I got to some less cheery parts. As always if you have any suggestions for the story please feel free to let me know or if you notice any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out. Have a happy 4** **th** **of July to all and to all a good night. ( Wrong Holiday I know)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This isn't a new chapter sadly. I just want to let everyone who is following this story know that I am still going to continue writing this. Don't worry. I don't know when the next chapter will be it might be some time still. I also would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I am not going to go into detail into what been going on with me since I doubt any of you care that much anyway. I am just going to put it this way. I have been really depressed. This has been going on for a while. I am getting the help now so hopefully soon I will feel better. I am not going to use that as an excuse for not updating as much as I like cause that's not really a great excuse not to do something in my opinion. I am going to try to update from now on hopefully. You know what this is going to be a chapter. I won't delay it any longer.**

"Why on earth do you insist on living here?", I asked.

"Well why do you insist in living in earthrealm?", Lila replied sticking her tongue out.

"I see your point. Earthrealm isn't the greatest place to live in. It is definitely full of many who are blinded by selfishness. The netherrealm is by far way worse though. It's always so damn hot here all the time. Plus it's loaded with demons and other things.", I replied

"Not all of the inhabitants here are demons. There are specters and oni that live here as well.", she scolded

"Your point", I scoffed

"I just can't believe you. You speak as if all creatures from the netherrealm are heartless beings that have no feelings. Most of them are just misunderstood. If you are implying what I think you are then you are not only insulting me but yourself and you know it.", Lila scolded.

"I know. That doesn't change the fact that we are not one of them.", I replied in a sad tone

"I know. I don't need reminded of that. Our true nature though is not always good. It can lean towards good or bad depending on whose point of view it is. Some would even go as far as to call us demons when we show are darker side to the world.", Lila spoke.

"Let's just drop the subject shall we.", I answered.

We both sat there quietly for a little bit in the dimly lit cave Lila lived in. Neither of us spoke to each other for we were not sure what to say. We kind of hit a sore subject. I honestly hate talking about it as much as she does. I can't ignore it forever.

I am not human just as much as Lila isn't a demon. What are we then? I have no clue. We are not any known creature from any of the realms. That means we have no true home. Our home is whatever realm we choose to align ourselves with. That's all I have ever known.

"What do you plan to do about our brother?" ,Lila asked

"I don't know. I want you to help me out.", I asked a little scared to hear her reply.

"Why didn't you just say so? I will always be there to help out my big sister." Lila teased.

"Thanks", I said as I began to cry

I grabbed my little sister and pulled her into a hug. Usually I wouldn't do a thing like that but there is an exception for Lila. She is the only family I got besides Alex.

I haven't seen Lila in a while so I had forgotten how small she was. She is like half of my height. Maybe that is because she somehow never seems to age mentally and physically. She always seems to look like she is only about 7 years old no matter what.

That is because she has some sort of special power that makes her age really slowly that me and Alex don't have.

"Now I think it is time that we go back to earthrealm. Don't you think?" Lila asked

"Yeah it is indeed.", I replied.

So Lila opened the portal and headed back to the closet I originally been in. Not much time seemed to have passed from when I left. Only about a few hours passed. Yet the oddest thing happened. When I opened the door to the closet I couldn't hear anyone.

Out of fear I ran down the halls and checked in every room. No one was there. There was only one room left and when I entered it I saw the most horrifying sight. It was a room full of the corpses of people who worked there mangled and torn to shreds. Blood was all over the floor to.

A feeling of dread quickly washed over me for I was alone in a building with a murderer.

"Huh it looks like we missed two", someone said from behind us. 

**Yoshi and Dawn**

"Thank god Damien is alright.", Dawn said.

"Yeah but why were you so worried about him", I asked

"Part of my dream last night was Damien telling me all that stuff. He then went crazy and stabbed me with a knife." Dawn said terrified.

"Yikes. That's a little creepy.", I replied as I walked up to the door to my house.

I knocked on the door and waited to see if my mom would come and get it since I think I lost the key to the house. There was no response though.

"Mom I am home", I shouted.

There was still no response. I began to grow more and more worried since my mom always answers the door. Frantically I searched my pockets in hopes of finding the house key. Luckily I managed to find it.

Without hesitation I put the key into the lock and slowly entered my house.

All of the lights were out. It so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Mom", I yelled.

I still didn't hear a response. In panic I ran through all of the rooms in the house in hopes I would find her.

"Yoshi, I think you should read this. It's a note left by your mother.", Dawn said.

I walked over to hear and she passed me the note. It read:

 _Dear Yoshi,_

 _I am aware of what is happening with you right now. I got called by Special Forces this morning. I am not mad. I trust you will do the right thing. Due to these recent events I decided I need to visit home for a little bit. Don't worry I didn't leave you alone. Your step father will be home in a few short days though I am afraid he can't be told about what is happening. Preferably I would like you to stay with Kuai Liang he is also called Sub Zero. He and I are old friends from long ago. Just tell him that Wren asked you to take care of you as a favor and maybe even train you a bit._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Mom_

"Why did she leave?", I asked myself

"I don't know. That's really terrible timing. Right now you probably need her the most and she is gone", Dawn said sympathetically

"I just don't get why she trusts that Kuai Liang guy more than my step dad to take care of Me.", I said in anger

"Maybe it is because he has similar powers as you.", Dawn replied

"Oh why does it matter anyway? My life can't get any shittier than it already has.", I yelled.

"Yoshi calm down. I get your upset that your mom left and all but don't over react.", Dawn spoke in a comforting tone

"I know. Let's just go back to HQ." I said relaxing a bit.

"Do you need to talk about it", Dawn asked.

"No just leave me alone and I will be fine." I snapped.

 **That's it for now. I never said when or where the trouble Faith would get in would happen now did I? I will explain more next chapter. This is getting a little more interesting. I have too many ideas for this I have no idea where this will go. Just like always feel free to let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Happy New Year**

 **Just to get your brains thinking here are 2 questions for you**

 **What the heck is going on with Yoshi? ( I have no fucking clue really)**

 **You guys got any New Year's resolution? ( Mine is to not worry about things as much)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys you ready for the next chapter. I sure am been thinking about it for a while haven't gotten to typing it cause of school how wonderful. I just made up a random additional character cause you know it's not like there is going to be one bad guy. He probably won't return again unless you guys request otherwise. Just don't want too many OCs floating around you know. At some point it gets ridiculous. Right now I think I have 6 and one other that I am planning for later on so I guess 7? Then again there are a lot of mortal kombat characters so I guess it is fitting.**

After hearing the voice I turned around to see who it was. It was no one else but my brother Alex. Of course he has to be the bad guy. You know what this means I am going to have to fight him, which I don't have the heart to do. Not in a million years.

"Faith leave while you still can or else I will rip you to shreds. Don't think I won't do It.", Alex threatened

"Why did you did you do this. You killed all these innocent people", I cried

"They were in my way. Those fools actually thought they could stop me", Alex hissed.

As I struggled to hold back my tears looked towards Lila who was hidden just beyond the shadows. They weren't aware of her presence but I was. I could tell that she knew I was hurt. As her big sister I didn't want her to possibly get hurt so I told her to stay put. I could bear to see her get hurt too.

"You can't do this Alex. Rethink your decision, it isn't too late to turn back", I pleaded.

"Faith my decision has already been made. I know what I want. Now step aside or we are going to have some problems", my brother said in anger

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop him but I could never fight him. Heck I didn't even know where the amulet was at the moment. Before I decided I thought maybe to look around the room I was in and see if it was anywhere in there. Luckily it was. I was the only one that was here to stop him.

"Lila I am going to fight him. Listen to me very carefully. While I am fighting him swap out the box you see with a replica and enchant it so it can't be opened. Don't worry everything will be ok", I whispered so only she could hear.

She gave me pleading eyes begging me not to do it. She gave me a slight nod though because she understood why I was doing it. I am doing it for my friends and everyone in the realm. Most of all my entire beloved sister Lila who I will go to the ends of the world to protect if need be. Now is one of those moments where I need to do so.

"Alex I won't let you take the amulet you're going to have to fight me", I exclaimed.

"Fine then you leave me no other choice. I will kill you", he said with no remorse.

At that moment another man walked in. I had no clue what is name was but he appeared strange. He had white hair, red eyes and very pale skin. In a way I guess he was an albino. He was also very skinny for his size. If had to guess that man's age I would say about Alex's age.

"Alex, are you sure there isn't another way. I know you don't want to kill your family", the man spoke.

"It's fine. I don't care for them anymore", he yelled with a slight tear in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to hide his pain.

"Are you sure", he asked

"Yes I am certain. Leave please, I don't want you to watch this. It is going to get ugly", Alex snapped.

The man looked at him with some remorse in his eyes but didn't argue. He left as soon as Alex asked him to.

I got distracted for a moment and didn't notice Alex coming towards me. There wasn't enough time to dodge. He punched me full force in the face. It felt like my entire skull was getting shattered. Not enough force to kill me though. Maybe a concussion but that was about it. No matter what I was not going to fight I was only going to stall.

My brother then proceeded to kick me in the stomach multiple times. I fell to the floor and began to cough up blood. No matter what I would not give up.

"Get up and fight. You're making this to easy", he scolded

"Like you would care, aren't you the one who wants to win", I taunted.

"It's true I don't. I suggest you start though because I have brass knuckles, and you're going to be shit ton of pain if you don't at least try", he replied

Alex then tackled me to the floor and began wailing on me with every ounce of strength he had. The pain was unbearable. I felt as if my skull would split open any second. On top of that blood was just streaming out of my head. There was a entire puddle of blood next to me.

He continued doing this for a couple minutes, but abruptly stopped.

Alex walked towards the box that contained the amulet, or at least he thinks it does. Hopefully Lila successfully completed her task.

"There we go. I got what I was looking for", he exclaimed

"You idiot you'll never open that box without me. I enchanted it", I taunted

"Is that so then why don't I bring you with me. Maybe some torture will make you open the box", he laughed.

He grabbed my shirt by the neck and dragged me out of the room. I felt dizzier and weaker he farther I went the last thing I saw was Lila looking back at me. She winked at me. At least I knew that the amulet wasn't ever going to get into the wrong hands.


End file.
